kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremiah Heartly
Jeremiah Heartly is a poisonbender, and a member of The Terrible Toxic Four. Jeremiah was once an orphan in New York, who kept blowing up the orphanage whenever he practiced poisonbending around lit candles. He retreated to Cleveland, Virginia, where he met up with the rest of his gang, Matthew, Leopold, and Elijah. History Firstborn Saga He made his first appearance in Operation: DEATH-EGG with the other three, trying to stop Yin, Yang, and Katie from escaping, but failed. They were later recruited by Ganondorf to join Lord Gnaa. In The Daughter of Evil, he and the other benders accompanied Ganondorf when they went to spring Yllaw and Lehcar from their prisons in the Realm of Shadows. In Final Preparations, Jeremiah and his team helped to capture Ava and Kweeb in Downtown Ashland. He fought against Kami Drilovsky at the Brotherhood H.Q., and was defeated. In the one-shot "Jeremiah's Nightmare", Jeremiah had a nightmare of being pushed out of a helicopter, falling through tree branches and landing hard on the ground. He awoke when he saw Kami kiss Kweeb, then squeezed into Matt's matt with the others. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Jeremiah stuck mostly with The Terrible Toxic Four the whole journey. After learning the truth about poisonbending from Hexxus in the Silver River Forest, Jeremiah found Kweeb and was about to slice him, but then found out it was Kami in Kweeb's body. They each battled their respective crushes afterward, with Jeremiah fighting Kami, and afterwards meeting up with her on Coruscant for a date. During the Freedom Saga, Jeremiah met Team Alien on DK Isles and lured them and the Kongs to Neo Bowser City, where he inevitably traps them by shrinking them down. Nextgen Series In the future, Jeremiah is married to Kami. Together, they had a daughter named Kimaya, who inherited Jeremiah's poisonbending. Jeremiah works at the same orphanage he used to live. In Windy Marvel, he took Wendy Marvell into his orphanage on Vaati's orders, but was told to show resent to the child as she was growing up. This resent would tempt Wendy to run away and "find freedom", though Jeremiah never liked this plan. In The Gang, Jeremiah was revealed to have a job at an orphanage. When Kami and Kimaya had an argument, Kami was angry at Jeremiah, blaming him for giving her that personality. When Kami went to sleep, Jeremiah later went up to apologize to her for their fight, and she allowed him into bed with her. In Operation: SCARY, when The Gang members were turned into apes, Kaleo tried to eat lice off Jeremiah's head. Battles *Toxic Four vs. Yin, Yang, and Katie. *Jeremiah vs. Kami Drilovsky. *Toxic Four vs. Sandman and Coldman. *Toxic Four vs. Kami, Yin, Katie, and Marine. *Toxic Four (minus Matt) vs. Dimalanta Dragon. *Toxic Four vs. Arlon (Scattered Realms). Relationships The Toxic Four Jeremiah gets sometimes annoyed with his friends, as they all do, but he cares about them. Kami Drilovsky Kami and Jeremiah are married in the future and have a daughter. Kimaya Heartly Kimaya is Jeremiah's daughter. They don't talk much, but she inherited a lot of his traits. Appearance He has black hair that just scraps the bottom of his cheekbones in the front, toxic green eyes, a deep scar reaching from under his left eye across his cheek and to his left ear, multiple burns, the most prominant is the one going across his scar, and the one on his hand. He wears a sleeveless black shirt and black sweatpants cut off just below the knees, black high-tops, a chain around his neck and hanging from the end of his pants, just scraping the ground, and a backwards, black baseball cap. It used to be green, but now it's painted black. He has a pocketknife in his waistband, holds up good though, a larger knife in his shirt, and a small flat jagged piece of metal hidden in a secret pocket on his hat. Personality A punk of a kid, growing up as an orphan on the streets of New York and eventually wandering into Virginia. He has a nasty attitude and is short-tempered. He likes using his bending and very lethal weapons in a fight. Powers Jeremiah is a poisonbender, and one of his preferred powers is stunning people using his bad breath. Being a poisonbender, he can change the scent of his breath, making it either terrible or really pleasant. Jeremiah also uses knives and jagged metal to fight. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: DEATH-EGG *The Daughter of Evil *Final Preparations *Toxic Four's Nightmares *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Windy Marvel (mentioned) *The Gang *Operation: SCARY (cameo) *Mother's Day *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *In Divachick's universe, there is another boy named Jeremiah with similar personality. Category:Males Category:Divagirl362's Pages Category:Reformed Villains Category:Poisonbenders Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:OCs Category:Terrible Toxic Four Category:Drilovsky Family Category:African-Americans